To the Promise of Meeting Once More
by Celestial Seraphim
Summary: She'd failed and broken her promise to him. She had all this knowledge of what would happen and yet somehow fate found it funny to give her no options but to play it out. However, after some unexpected twists there's hope to be had…Can she find a way of keeping her promise? Or will she unknowingly shatter his heart? COVER BELONGS TO YOUKAIYUME!
1. Prologue

**Title:** To the Promise of Meeting Once More…

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagome'ness, tear-jerker, drama, etc.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** SangoxMiroku, InuyashaxKagome (onesided), (SURPRISE PAIRING), (SURPRISE PAIRING)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3

**Summary:** She'd failed and broken her promise to him. She had all this knowledge of what would happen and yet somehow fate found it funny to give her no options but to play it out. However, after some unexpected twists there's hope to be had…if only fate didn't find it so fun to throw monkey wrenches into her path. Can she find a way of keeping her promise? Or will she unknowingly shatter his heart completely?

**Author's Note:** So I have MOST of this story planned and you have two chapters to keep you entertained until I get more written. I have a LOT planned for our favorite duo and unfortunately Kagome will go through a lot of trials and tribulations. I hope you will all enjoy this sequel as much as you enjoyed the first part :)

**To the Promise of Meeting Once More…**

_*Prologue*_

There was screaming and pain, flashes of red.

She was so tired but her mind kept whirling in circles as one thought ran through her head.

_'I promised. I promised. I have to see him again. I have to find him! I have to say I'm sorry!'_

Her mind fought a sluggish darkness that threatened to engulf her. Something loud blared by her but she was too disoriented. Someone was screaming at her to stop. Who? Who was it? Why did she feel so scared? A blinding pain exploded throughout her body and suddenly she heard someone scream in pain. Was that her? She was flinching away from the pain and suddenly that sluggish feeling didn't seem so bad any longer as she slowly let herself slip into it.

_Darkness... _

She opened bleary eyes again but she felt so tired. She couldn't understand what was going on. She couldn't even_ see_ clearly. Someone was calling to her. Was that her name? Who was that? Her eyes slowly closed.

_'I have to find him.'_

But who was 'him'?

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** To the Promise of Meeting Once More…

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagome'ness, tear-jerker, drama, etc.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** SangoxMiroku, InuyashaxKagome (onesided), (SURPRISE PAIRING), (SURPRISE PAIRING)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3

**Summary:** She'd failed and broken her promise to him. She had all this knowledge of what would happen and yet somehow fate found it funny to give her no options but to play it out. However, after some unexpected twists there's hope to be had…if only fate didn't find it so fun to throw monkey wrenches into her path. Can she find a way of keeping her promise? Or will she unknowingly shatter his heart completely?

**To the Promise of Meeting Once More…**

_*1*_

Kagome hummed softly as she gathered an array of herbs for the village. It'd been a year and a half since her return to the past and she still felt hollow. She now understood everything Sesshomaru said about her past self but at times certain things did not mix. She did not have the jewel necklace to cry over, the timing for certain things were off and neither did Rin look like she was getting any sicker. Inuyasha appeared to be at ease with having Kagome around Sesshomaru and even seemed to encourage her.

He gruffly stated at one point, "If he can get you to stop blubbering and so long as he doesn't try to poison you let 'em deal with your odd ways."

Kagome vaguely remembered a time where Inuyasha couldn't stand her being anywhere near his half-brother in the beginning. However, the hanyo seemed to almost welcome it now. A part of her felt guilty for the relief she felt during the long times Inuyasha was away. However that was always forgotten when her eyes fell upon the Lord of the West and they warmed slightly. He might not have been her Sesshomaru but he was still Sesshomaru. A shadow fell over her, breaking her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Sesshomaru holding a yukata. Kagome blinked before smiling warmly up at the lord, a jolt of pain shooting through her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Are you looking for Rin-chan?"

He watched her for a moment before letting out a soft, "hn."

Causing her lips to tilt in a semi-amused smile in the process as she remembered all the times _her_ Sesshomaru had done that just to annoy her. Standing up and brushing off her Miko garb she slapped on a large smile.

"She is playing in the fields with Shippo but I will take you to them."

Sesshomaru gestured for her to show the way and a knot that had slowly been tightening loosened a bit. As they walked Kagome asked curiously, "Sesshomaru-sama...what do youkai believe in?"

Sesshomaru blinked his surprise and gave her a side long glance that was slightly expectant. She grinned and thought of a way to word her question before asking again, "When it comes to things like soul mates...what do youkai believe?"

He was quiet for a while and Kagome thought he wouldn't answer but suddenly he began to speak. "There is a story...of the first youkai and his mate."

Kagome looked at the taiyoukai in astonishment just as two voices cried out.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Mama!"

They both looked straight to see both children rushing up to them and the little kit jumped into her arms while Rin stopped just before colliding with the Lord's legs. She bowed politely before latching on to his hakama and he patted her head gently while handing her the new yukata. A grin lit her face and Kagome chuckled as the little girl showed it off. Rin grinned at her and said happily, "Isn't it grand Kagome-hahaue?! Sesshomaru-sama always knows what looks best!"

Kagome hummed approvingly before she said, "I do believe you're quite right, Rin-chan. I'm even a little jealous at how pretty it looks."

She watched as the Lord raised a disbelieving brow and laughed softly as she said looking straight at him, "Sesshomaru-sama is always very handsome."

He watched her for a moment before looking away with a soft "hn" and the two girls giggled while Shippo looked on in confusion.

"Mama are you done collecting herbs yet? You promised to spend time with us today."

The young woman made a thoughtful sound before she gave the two children an indulgent smile.

"I suppose it can't hurt to take a break."

Both children cheered and dragged her over a tree with shade as Rin made a suggestion.

"We should make flower crowns!" Shippo made a face as he said, "Only girls wear flower crowns."

Kagome frowned lightly ready to reprimand the kit when Rin pouted as she exclaimed, "Not true! Sesshomaru-sama lets me put flowers in his hair!"

One pair of blue and one pair of emerald eyes looked at the taiyoukai and the look he gave them dared them to say something. Kagome felt her lips twitch as she tried to keep her amusement at bay before she pulled the little girl in her lap. "Then flower crowns it will be. Secretly between you and mw, Shippo likes flowers too. He used to collect them for me."

The kit blushed lightly and grumbled that at least he didn't make crowns from them and she laughed lightly. Nudging them both Kagome gently told them to collect the flowers and watched as they ran around the field, giggling as they tried to get more flowers than the other. She glanced at the inu youkai and saw that he'd sat nearer to her after the children moved away causing her to smile a little sadly. A part of her yearned to reach out and touch him but she was well aware _this_ Sesshomaru would not appreciate it, at least not completely. He was much more subtle with his emotions than _her_ Sesshomaru.

"The first youkai never found need for a humanoid form."

Kagome blinked before looking at Sesshomaru before realizing he was continuing what he'd started earlier. "What kind of youkai was he?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly in a way she recognized as him being both thoughtful and curious. "There are many different speculations. However, many agree that he was definitely canine."

The miko smiled slightly as she watched over the children and said, "I bet he was an inu youkai."

For a split second Kagome thought she saw a ghost of a smile on Sesshomaru's lips before he looked out over the field. However, it was gone before she could really be sure.

"Perhaps…"

That sat in silence as they watched Shippo and Rin chase each other before he finally continued. "He roamed the lands and left a healthy amount of offerings to Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi as well as Susanoo. He was unchallenged in all the land and the ningen worshipped him."

He gave a little pause as Shippo raced up to Kagome and handed her a morning glory before rushing back to Rin. Kagome looked at the flower as her smile turned up in mild amusement as she said, "I think they've forgotten about the flower crowns."

"They are content with your presence…Rin has been saying you no longer watch them play."

Kagome glanced sharply at the youkai but this time his face gave nothing away and her heart ached. She could remember his older self's words about how she would die and it'd been plaguing her as of late. As though reading her thoughts he said bluntly, "You have not been resting as of late."

She was quiet for a while as though contemplating something before she spoke. Aware that it would not answer his silent question and that she was avoiding talking about her not sleeping.

"Ne, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Gold irises slowly slid to the side and took in the petite form of the miko beside him. She looked out across the plain at the two children playing and wondered if what she wanted to ask was a stupid question. She had a small wistful smile on her face as she continued to watch but there was something almost unseeing about it as she thought about her past and his future.

"Do you believe in hitsuzen?"

The taiyoukai looked back out across the field and watched the children, taking in her scent of sadness and melancholy. "This Sesshomaru makes his own fate, ningen."

A small painful laugh escaped the woman and she looked at him with love and longing, knowing maybe he wouldn't understand the look or even know what it was until it was already too late. "I should have known you'd say that…"

She looked away finding it too painful to continue looking at this Sesshomaru while remembering her own future Sesshomaru. However, she could feel his eyes still on her until they suddenly weren't anymore. "A ningen woman challenged him."

Blue eyes fond gold before Sesshomaru turned away as Rin shyly came up to him and he allowed her to place a few flowers in his hair. Kagome smiled at the sight before she asked, "What did he do?"

He straightened slightly and watched Rin run off, grinning at the kit proudly as he gaped at her. "At first he was enraged by the ningen's audacity. However, when she brought up a valid point he grew curious about this ningen that saw reason."

"What did she say?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly as he said, "No one quite knows that…Many believe however that she questioned the wisdom of allowing oneself to be worshipped when one worships the true kami's."

Kagome smiled slightly and said softly. "Ah. So it was the wisdom of a woman."

He gave her a side long glance that seemed to say he wouldn't entirely agree with that and Kagome remembered Nala and his relationship. Not for the first time she yearned to ask of her one time friend to see how the demonness was but knew it would be folly to. Some things were not to be messed with when it came to time paradoxes.

"Intrigued by the woman he continued to visit her. He watched her for many days to try to understand her and on one of these visits she came to him. She told him his great form scared the villagers and trampled over necessary plants around her home. So for several days he stayed away as he thought of how to prevent this until finally he decided to try humanoid form."

Kagome listened with rapt attention to the story, finding it curious and beautiful.

"The ningen woman taught him speech and writing as he visited her every day, going every night to hunt to calm his raging beast inside his humanoid form. They talked for hours at a time and one day, he realized his beast was quiet around the young woman. Curious about this he stayed around other village woman but his beast was not quiet around them. It was also around that time he realized he saw her differently."

The little miko's nose scrunched up in confusion at the way he said 'saw' and asked, "What do you mean?"

The lord of the west huffed softly and she nearly grinned at the _clear_ exasperation in that sound before he answered her question. "To us most ningen look the same. However, for a select few of us who grow fond of certain ones their appearance changes slightly. They seem to…glow and certain attributes sharpen."

Kagome thought about this before she gestured for him to continue, smiling sheepishly at his annoyed look. "The first youkai slowly began to court the ningen woman and soon enough she admitted to having loved him from the first moment she'd seen his true form out in the fields. Since then youkai have found that their beast will only ever quiet around one other ningen or youkai."

There was a thoughtful pause before he said slowly, "Perhaps this is what you meant by soul mate for our beasts are our soul and sometimes we go many millenniums if not forever without ever finding the one that quiets our beast."

Kagome knew it was cruel but she could not stop herself from asking in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "Have you ever found the one that quieted your beast?"

She remembered his older version's words in that moment.

"_You ningen might not understand the seriousness of this but…she let my beast sleep."_

Without actually telling her he'd said she was his soul mate and she hadn't even realized until now. As she looked at the quiet younger version of her Sesshomaru she was not surprised when all she got out of him was a soft, "_Hn._"

She let out a sad chuckle and looked out towards the children once more as they ran towards them. Wishing she'd spent more time with Sesshomaru and hadn't been so damn _stubborn_. For the umpteenth time she cradled the pain in her heart and soothed it with the knowledge that at least she had _this_ Sesshomaru and she could spend time with him. Even if he was not _her_ Sesshomaru, he still loved her though he would never act upon it because of his pride and stature as Lord of the West. However, she was content with the fact that he wished to be near her and let it soothe the ache within.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** To the Promise of Meeting Once More…

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagome'ness, tear-jerker, drama, etc.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** SangoxMiroku, InuyashaxKagome (onesided), (SURPRISE PAIRING), (SURPRISE PAIRING)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3

**Summary:** She'd failed and broken her promise to him. She had all this knowledge of what would happen and yet somehow fate found it funny to give her no options but to play it out. However, after some unexpected twists there's hope to be had…if only fate didn't find it so fun to throw monkey wrenches into her path. Can she find a way of keeping her promise? Or will she unknowingly shatter his heart completely?

**To the Promise of Meeting Once More…**

_*2*_

Both youkai and Miko looked up when a villager hurried through the bushes and upon seeing the miko the woman beamed. "My lady! Lord Inuyasha is back!"

Kagome blinked at the title before smiling at the woman. "Thank you, Yume. I will be right there."

The woman cast a look at the youkai Lord next to her before hesitantly nodding her head. Kagome smiled wanly, there had been much talk amongst the villagers as of late. It was improper in this time to be alone with another male that was not your husband even if it was family by default. Kagome sighed lightly as she stood up, brushing her knee length hair out of her way as she did so. Sesshomaru studied her before he said, "You do not seem pleased to have him back."

Kagome gave the taiyoukai a rueful look and said, "No...I suppose not. What is this about the laddie buck being a Lord now?"

She looked on in amusement as the Lord gave her an irritated look, she knew he hated when she used future phrases. _Her_ Sesshomaru had found it rather amusing but she couldn't decide which reaction she preferred at the moment.

"My brother has decided to take up some responsibility for father's household since he is part of the family."

Kagome frowned, that had not been part of Sesshomaru's explanation at least not yet. She wavered slightly...Something wasn't right. She had known something had changed but she couldn't understand what.

_"Miko." _

Kagome blinked, pulled out of her thoughts by his voice. He gave her a look before saying mildly, "Your husband is waiting."

She hesitated for only a second as pain lashed through her and she wanted to tell him everything suddenly. However, as she opened her mouth to do so two children came corralling Inuyasha towards them, cooing and laughing. At the sight a small genuine smile lit her features and warmth filled her. Inuyasha was always so awkward with children, it was cute. Huffing lightly she walked towards them, laughter on her voice as she spoke.

"Hana, Haku! Are you torturing your uncle Yasha again?"

The two toddlers garbled their words in answer when they saw her as they clung to his fire rat robes. Kagome chuckled as she picked both children up, holding one in each arm and nuzzling their plump cheeks.

"How did you two manage to get away from Sango and Miroku?"

They let out twin squeals before making grabbing motions at Inuyasha. The hanyo looked slightly guilty as he picked up Hana from the miko's grasp and she laughed lightly. "Who would have thought!"

"Keh! They wouldn't be quiet."

He glanced up at her from wiggling his hands in front of the toddlers face and asked nonchalantly, "What were you doing out here?"

Kagome's face lit up slightly and said as she turned, "Oh! I was-"

Her voice trailed off when she saw Sesshomaru was gone and she felt her heart twist violently. She bit her lip to distract herself from the pain before a soft cooing grabbed her attention and a small hand patted her cheek. Softly she said, "I was just enjoying the peace."

She didn't notice the somewhat guilty look that crossed Inuyasha's features before he looked away from her back. He sighed softly, hefting the gurgling toddler higher on his hip as he said softly, "Let's get these brats back to Sango and the monk…I'll tell you about my day."

Kagome chuckled quietly at the offering of the normality he could give her and gave in to his silent plea. Turning she smiled at him softly, refusing to blame him for her current position. She'd agreed to marry him, agreed to let him try to make her happy, agreed to never say anything to the taiyoukai who so proudly stood so near yet felt so far, and agreed to accept her fate with her chin held high.

"Okay…let's go back."

She smiled as his ears perked up broadcasting his happiness at her agreement and clearer scent. She chattered contently, cooing at the babies as she explained her and Kaede's experiment with her powers.

"So since Kaede believes my own great well of reiki melded with some of the jewels power when it was released, we decided to try something new. She was saying if it was any other miko it'd be dangerous but since it's me and I have just a large well of power that I should be relatively fine."

Inuyasha frowned lightly and asked with a slight hint of worry, "What exactly are you two planning on trying?"

Kagome laughed genuinely at his concern, forgetting how protective he'd become over her since her return. Sometimes it reminded her all too much of Souta's over protective worry and it warmed her. "Nothing too dangerous. We want to try an experiment. I'm going to store a little more of my power in my core every day. Kind of like when a star begins to die. A lot of its power is stored at its center until suddenly it blows out of it."

She grinned at his perturbed features before continuing. "All of my power or at least most of it will be stored in my center a little more each day and charged. It'll grow stronger and stronger and when we think it's been sufficient enough, we'll go somewhere far and I'll release it. We just want to see if it's a better way of purifying youkai."

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's mouth snapped closed when a smiling Sango waved at them and Kagome grinned at her friend, rushing over as she spoke to the toddler in baby talk. "Look who it is! It's mama! Mama's here!"

Sango laughed at her adopted sister's antics and shared a look with Inuyasha before she said, "I'm sorry about them."

Kagome laughed lightly, nuzzling little Haku's cheek as she said, "Don't be! They're little _angels_."

Haku let out a peal of laughter, letting little chubby fingers tangle in long raven locks before his mama tut'd at him and detangled his hands from Kagome's hair.

"You're going to be their favorite ba-san if you keep letting them getting away with murder." The taijiya stated as she relieved Inuyasha of the wriggling, squealing toddler in his arms. Both women laughed at his relieved look just as Miroku swept in with a kiss for both Sango and Hana. Kagome felt a pang in her heart at the soft smile Sango wore as he wrapped his arms around her for a moment before he looked at Kagome with a warm smile. She instantly felt guilty for the bitter jealousy that hit her for that moment and forced a smile on her face as she handed over Haku to him.

"Good to see you're back as well, monk."

"Ah, but with wife and children waiting at home how could I not return?" Hana gurgled her version of a giggle as she lightly slapped her father's face and Sango smirked. "That's right, Hana. We have to keep Otou-san in line."

Miroku sweat dropped as everyone laughed before Kagome gently put a hand on Sango's arm as she said, "It's time we go."

Sango's smile dimmed lightly before becoming soft as she said, "You should stop by for dinner soon. Do not be a stranger."

Kagome hugged her surrogate sister before kissing both children and father on the cheek as she said, "I'll see if I can stop by soon. I've been getting tired of cooking my own meals anyway."

They all shared another laugh at Inuyasha's expense before she waved as she walked away, watching the small but happy family enter their own hut. Inuyasha and she had their own home near the edge of the village and while it was not the home she wished for herself it was enough. She looked over at Inuyasha as they walked and smiled, "Tell me about your day."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and allowed a small hesitant smile touch his lips as well. "I don't know…I fell like it'll be too boring now."

Kagome snorted in disbelief and laughed, "I somehow doubt that Inuyasha. Your stories are never boring."

He grinned at her admittance to enjoying his talk about his day and agreed. He told her about the ogre that had invaded a village, about the fight between him and the 'dumb beast', about almost losing tessaiga –which Kagome thoroughly scolded him for- and he told her about the miko of the village that tried purifying him because she didn't know he was helping until Miroku stepped in. Kagome had been grinning through the whole thing before he got to the part about the miko because suddenly he had a soft look in his eyes. It was a look she'd seen plenty of times and it made her feel a little unsettled. Looking away she didn't feel as enthusiastic about his story as she first did and she suddenly just wanted to hurry into their home. She didn't stop when he asked her what's wrong or when she threw open the door to their home and set into making something to eat. However, she did stop when his soft voice cut through her chaotic thoughts.

"We never talked about your time home…or about the day you came back."

Her voice was cold when she spoke. "We never talked about how you dealt during my time gone."

He looked away from her guiltily and her inside squeezed together tight. She had thought so. "Did you miss me at all?"

His head snapped up and his face twisted as he spoke. "How could you ask me that?! Of course I did! I _waited_. I waited…but after two years…I was giving up hope."

Kagome felt everything in her freeze. She'd never given up on coming. Even after falling for Sesshomaru she'd risked coming back for _him_ and look where it had gotten her. "_Stupid_."

The hanyo blinked and looked up before stepping back at the fury on the miko's face. "I risked _everything_ to come back to you and see you again. Knowing what I did, knowing what would happen, what _could_ happen if I came back and-"

She cut herself off. She was being selfish. She couldn't have asked him to wait when she had been preparing to let him know she was in love with Sesshomaru. _Why_ then had he been so persistent to have her _back_ if he was beginning to move on? All the pain and anger twisted into an ugly ball inside of her until finally she had to take deep calming breaths.

"Stop…let's just stop…I don't want to talk about this now…or _ever_ in fact."

"Okay…Okay but…did you miss me…at all?"

Kagome deflated slightly and looked down at her hands. Slowly she closed her eyes and a soft, sad smile tilted her lips. "I came back didn't I?"

She met his tawny gaze and the look in them told her he knew more than what he was saying but at this point she could not bring herself to care much. She was too tired, to hurt, and too _angry_ to care.

(OoO)

"Ye must try again, Kagome."

Kagome let out a low whine as her reiki escaped her grasp once more. "I _am_ trying. I've _been_ trying."

"The young should listen to their elders."

Kagome's eyes narrowed on the taiyoukai's form and she growled out, "Oh because I'm _so_ sure you listened to yours."

Inuyasha let out a soft amused sound and earned a glare for it but he merely smirked at his older brother. "Keh! Glare all you want but I think we could both agree she's probably right."

Sesshomaru looked away with only a soft 'hn' as answer but it was enough to make Kagome's lips tilt up in amusement. Kagome took a couple of deep breathes and worked on centering herself first, once she felt her thoughts slow to a halt she slowly began to gather some of her power to her center as well. There was a small huff of air before there was an all too familiar presence directly behind her and her eyes snapped open as a clawed hand grasped hers.

The taiyoukai growled out with thinly veiled impatience, "You are doing it wrong. Here. Pay attention."

He rested her hand on her abdomen, his directly above hers so they were pressed together. Every hair on her body stood on end and every nerve sung to attention at his too close proximity. However, as she felt his youki stir her reiki didn't let her pay attention to anything _but_ that. She felt as his youki swayed back and forth like a wave but she noticed each rocking sensation grew smaller and smaller. Finally, there was nothing but what seemed to be a deep roiling power and Kagome was suddenly reminded of Allen. Her eyes stung for a moment before an irritated growl of 'pay attention' made her focus back on Sesshomaru. Suddenly, it was released and an innocent wind swept over them but Kagome shuddered at the strength hidden within it. After a moment she slumped in his arms, relaxing against him unthinkingly as she whined.

"If you could do it already why didn't you show me this _before_?"

"You were not making this Sesshomaru's head ache before with your insistent _whining_." He growled gruffly before jerking her lightly to grab her attention again. "Now try _again_. NO. Cease and desist woman."

The youkai growled when Kagome opened up her mouth to let out a plaintive comment. She pouted slightly before sighing and straightening up slightly. Going over everything she'd felt and unknowingly leaning into Sesshomaru's warmth a bit she closed her eyes and tried again. She felt Sesshomaru press her hand more firmly into her abdomen and could vaguely hear him speak.

"Breathe. Good. When you inhale pull in more of your reiki into your body like you're inhaling it."

Slowly she did as she was told and was mildly surprised when it began to work. Slowly as she 'inhaled' her reiki it began to take on the rocking motion Sesshomaru's youki had, had when he was demonstrating.

When she suddenly felt full she stopped and was surprised at the ball like reiki that hovered in her mind's eye. Her eyes shot open and she looked up, beaming at the taiyoukai. She could see a little warmth in his eyes as she exclaimed happily, "I did it! It worked!"

"Hn. So you have."

They stared for a moment before a gruff voice nearly growled out, "I think you can let go now."

Kagome blinked and saw that Sesshomaru still had a hold on her hands before she pulled away as though she'd been burned. She saw something, _hurt_, flash through his eyes before he wore his usual cold mask. She wanted to reach out and assure him that it wasn't him. She wanted to reach out and tell him so much but then Inuyasha was standing with an annoyed look on his face and Sesshomaru was walking away without a word. Inuyasha looked at her with the same look he had last night when she'd answered his question with 'I came back didn't I?' before also turning to leave. Suddenly, she was alone in the clearing with just Kaede who looked at her sympathetically before patting her shoulder.

"Come. Practice makes perfect as ye say."

The miko laughed wetly before nodding her head in agreement. Knowing it was the grandmotherly woman's way of trying to make her feel better and accepting it wholeheartedly.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** To the Promise of Meeting Once More…

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagome'ness, tear-jerker, drama, etc.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** SangoxMiroku, InuyashaxKagome (onesided), (SURPRISE PAIRING), (SURPRISE PAIRING)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3

**Summary:** She'd failed and broken her promise to him. She had all this knowledge of what would happen and yet somehow fate found it funny to give her no options but to play it out. However, after some unexpected twists there's hope to be had…if only fate didn't find it so fun to throw monkey wrenches into her path. Can she find a way of keeping her promise? Or will she unknowingly shatter his heart completely?

**To the Promise of Meeting Once More…**

_*3*_

She was jolted by a gentle shaking motion and a soft voice calling to her, "Kags…Kags wake up. You've been out here all night. Come home."

Eyelids fluttered and blue eyes lifted to meet a concerned tawny gaze, instantly tears leapt up into her eyes and she cried into his chest. She cried for Inuyasha and the love she could not give him. She cried for Sesshomaru and the heart she tortured just by being near, she cried for herself and the love she could have had but gave up. She cried for her fate because something deep inside her told her she would not be able to escape the day she would die.

Inuyasha let her cling to him, made soft crooning sounds and murmured reassurances. He told her it was alright and that she needed to calm down. He softly murmured that everything was okay, he was okay, Sesshomaru was okay and that she was going to be okay because she was strong and stubborn and too damn annoying to not be. Suddenly, she was laughing through her tears at his words, so similar to Sesshomaru's but so different. When she finally calmed down she was exhausted once again and she let Inuyasha pick her up bridle style to carry her home. She curled up in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder as she watched the trees pass. Vaguely something in her told her he should not know she was worried about Sesshomaru's feelings and she truly wondered if he _did_ know more than he said.

"You are angry with me."

Tawny eyes flicked down to her for a moment at her words before looking back up and he said, "No…I'm…torn."

He frowned at his words and he continued, "Some things feel a little like déjà vu but then…other things feel all wrong. When you told me you cared about someone else…_that_ felt wrong. Like it wasn't supposed to happen but it did and I wasn't sure how to feel but I knew I had to keep you somehow…"

Kagome frowned and wondered just how much she'd changed unknowingly…What did it mean?

"When you came back…"

The little miko blinked before curling into a little ball, not wanting to hear this but knowing as Inuyasha opened their door that it needed to be said. He gently placed her on a chair and she blinked lethargically but continued to listen to his words.

"When you came back I was so damn happy and excited to see you. I didn't ever want to let you out of that embrace and all I could do was hold you tight…I nearly couldn't believe it was you so I went to take in your scent to cement it into my mind…"

Something fell deep within her stomach and she realized Sesshomaru had been holding her tightly before she passed through the well. His scent…

He met her eyes and they spoke a million things to her and she looked away guiltily. As though that confirmed his suspicions he nodded his head and looked down at the floor. "I left it alone because I was just so happy but then…the well close…and then you told me you loved someone else and it just…I don't know…"

A small twisted smile curled Kagome's lips and she cursed her existence. She was so barred from time, stuck between both past and present that she messed with things. Now here were to men who wanted her yet didn't know what would happen and were _suffering_ because while she loved them she did not _belong_ to them. This Sesshomaru had a land to govern, a people to protect and reassure that he would not follow in his father's footsteps. Inuyasha she could not love because while he owned the part of her life that had loved him for the better part of a year she could not give him what he wanted. Suddenly, there were tears in her eyes again because things were so _wrong_. She was the only one supposed to be really suffering. Sesshomaru was supposed to be content with her around and Inuyasha was supposed to be happy to have her in his life. _She_ did this and she didn't know how to fix it.

Inuyasha knelt in front of her and wiped her tears away as he gently shushed her, reassuring her he was not mad. That it was okay and it didn't matter. He loved her anyway. Kagome looked at him through her tears and came to a decision. She wiped her tears angrily, standing up and fighting a wave of vertigo. Inuyasha stood slower and watched her carefully before she said, "I have to talk to Kaede."

The hanyo frowned worriedly, "Kagome, you've exhausted yourself. You need to rest."

A grin lit her face that was so much like her old self he stopped in his tracks of pulling her back down in her seat. He _felt_ it then. The roiling power that was even greater than when Sesshomaru had showed her yesterday afternoon hidden deep beneath her skin. He blinked in astonishment before a slow grin curled his features too and he laughed. "I should have known."

Her grin turned impish before she whirled around and walked from the hut. Inuyasha caught up with her easily and asked curiously, "What are you going to do?"

The petite woman's lips turned down and she answered, "There has to be a way to talk to the fates or the Kami's or _someone_. They _owe_ us. All of us."

Inuyasha blinked slowly as he took in what she said before he exclaimed loudly, "What?!"

He gained a disapproving look from the miko before she brushed away his incredulous look. "I am going to ask her if there's a way to talk to them."

The hanyo opened his mouth to ridicule this plan but she was already entering the hut leaving him there to stand before he entered grudgingly. They were both greeted by the old woman's knowing look and Kagome paused just inside the hut with a little smile. "How did you know?"

"When ye get as old as me there are many messages surrounding you, it is simply your choice to listen."

Kagome gave her a curious look before sitting down in front of the elder woman while Inuyasha leaned against the wall by the doorway. "Messages?"

"Dreams. Ye would wish to make a journey."

"Huh?" Kagome gave her an uncertain look before she said, "I just want a way to talk to the fates…or even the Kami's."

The woman laughed lightly before she said, "There is only one way to speak with them and that is under the oldest magnolia tree youkai's leaves."

Inuyasha stiffened and he growled out, "That wouldn't happen to be Bokuseno…would it?"

The little miko winced, knowing even though Inuyasha wasn't upset with her he was still very possessive and the knowledge that she had _something_ with his half-brother set him on edge. Kaede gave the hanyo a look of reproof before looking back at Kagome with an amused smile.

"You will have to travel deep within the West's territory to see the old tree youkai. Tell him you are seeking enlightenment. He will know."

Inuyasha let out a low growl and Kagome cut him off before he could speak, "Inuyasha this is our _only_ way. To fix this. Fix _everything_."

Her gave her a sour look and said, "Yea? So you can go back to-"

"Don't! Don't make this about me!"

There was a low growl in her tone and he shot her a glare before looking away. Kaede watched before she waved her away, "Go. Prepare for your journey. I have need of Inuyasha."

Kagome hesitated, glancing at the hanyo before she got up and said quietly, "Be kind Kaede…It's my fault."

She didn't see Inuyasha's ears pin to his skull at her last words but she saw Kaede's disapproving frown before being waved away again. She smiled slightly before leaving the hut and heading to her makeshift home. It didn't take her long to pack a little bag with things she might need and by the time she was done Inuyasha was back looking properly scolded. He wouldn't meet her eyes as he stood by the door and Kagome felt a stab of pain.

(OoO)

So she was losing patience with the hanyo and his silent treatment. Since they'd started out he hadn't looked at her let alone said two words to her since his 'get on' after they'd exited their home. It was strange at first to ride on his back and not say two words to each other. When they finally passed the boundary into the land Sesshomaru patrolled, Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"It's not like I planned this."

When Inuyasha merely grunted she let out a low growl and pinched his ear viciously landing her in a heap on the ground as he let out a yelp. Her eyes glinted viciously and began to pinch him wherever she could reach as Inuyasha backed away trying to defend himself.

"Kagome! What the hell?! KAGS!"

He grabbed her hands and pulled them down, finally meeting her eyes and they stood like that for a moment. Suddenly, Kagome snorted softly and a grin slowly grew on Inuyasha's face before they both burst out laughing. It was like a tension had been released and suddenly everything that had been swirling between them was put away. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she finally calmed down from the burst of laughter. She grinned at Inuyasha and said softly,

"I missed you."

"Keh! I've always been here, wench." He scratched his head, blushing lightly as he glanced away but a cocky smile curled his lips. It was so remnant of the Inuyasha from her youth she had to fight back tears as she smiled at the hanyo. Giving her an awkward hug he pulled away and said,

"Let's go get you to that tree woman. See if _you_ can bully some sense into _them_."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she laughed at his teasing tone. "It seems to do wonders on _you_."

Inuyasha smirked, "I only let you believe that, woman."

Kagome grinned and tweaked his ear playfully again making him wince a bit before he gave her his back again. "Come on."

The little miko hopped on without a thought, relieved to have the elephant in the room gone finally. It was nice to have the easiness back after so long of all that pain. She glanced at the hanyo from over his shoulder and decided it would be much easier to deal with _this_ Inuyasha if the fates or whoever couldn't do anything than the Inuyasha she'd had before. This was the Inuyasha she knew and loved, not the ghost she'd been living with. This time the quiet was filled with chatter, reminiscing about old days when they used to travel before the defeat of Naraku and how much they sometimes missed it just being the five of them. However, when they did lull into a silence it was companionable and Kagome felt a peace of herself ease at knowing her best friend was back.

(OoO)

"Hey Kagome…?"

"Hmm?" The young woman looked at her furry eared friend as they neared Bokuseno and his tone was curious as he asked, "What exactly are you going to say to them?"

Kagome blinked in surprise before she stated, "I hadn't really thought of that."

The hanyo gave her a disbelieving look and stated flatly, "You were just going to barge in there and demand them to fix this?"

The miko blushed as she grinned slightly, "Pretty much actually."

He was quiet for a while before he snorted and muttered, "I shouldn't be surprised…I _really_ shouldn't."

She slapped him lightly on the arm as she squawked, "You got a better idea, Oh great and powerful wielder of tessaiga?"

He smirked and Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch as she recognized that look. "That actually has a nice ring to it."

The little miko let out a disgusted sound as she looked up to the sky. "Men!"

"It is never wise to generalize, little miko."

Kagome blinked as suddenly they were right in front of a talking _tree_. Okay so it was a youkai tree but it was still a _tree_. She was quiet for a while as Inuyasha set her down, folding his arms into the sleeves of his robe as he watched. Suddenly, at Inuyasha's slight cough she scurried into motion.

"Oh! Oh! Um…I'm here because-"

"Because you wish to speak with those of an enlightened state, yes?"

Kagome blinked as the tree smiled sagely at her. "How did you know that?"

Bokuseno chuckled lightly as he said, "We old ones that have been around for a _long_ time find our ways."

The girl frowned, reminded of Kaede's words but in a less eccentric manner. Shaking it off, she looked pleadingly at him, "Is it possible? Can you help me?"

He was quiet for a long time as he considered her question and Kagome was beginning to think he was a bit senile when he finally spoke. "I will do it-"

Kagome cheered, both relieved and happy but the tree youkai continued. "-on one condition."

Her cheering level dropped to complete silence and she looked at the tree with slight wariness. However, Bokuseno simply smiled kindly and she asked, "What would the condition be?"

He chuckled as he spoke. "I am a _very_ old tree youkai and I get _very_ lonely even with the Lord of the West visiting me as much as he does. Would you do an old youkai a favor and visit from time to time?"

Suddenly, she was reminded very much of her aging grandfather and she melted into a puddle of goo as she smiled at the tree. "Of course. I would be more than happy to visit you."

Bokuseno's body shook and small magnolia flowers dropped gently along with some leaves in his happiness.

"Then I shall be all too happy to aid with your request, little miko. Come you must be among my limbs for this to work. You are aware of how to climb trees, yes?"

Kagome smiled, remembering her younger years before the well when she used to climb Goshinboku. "I am very much aware."

She turned to her constant companion and smiled as his ears twitched, broadcasting his concern. She handed him her small bag and said reassuringly, "I'll be back."

He nodded slightly, "Be _careful_. These are _Kami's_ not punks like Naraku."

Kagome laughed lightly as she replied, "I don't get into _that_ much trouble."

He merely snorted, earning him a look before Kagome turned away and began to climb the tree youkai's branches. She was surprised by how _warm_ he was and how much power dwelled beneath the surface of his bark. "Once you have reached an adequate branch you must fall into a meditative state."

The petite woman let out a low grunt as she hoisted herself onto another branch and suddenly found herself sheltered by a curtain of leaves as well as magnolias. Grinned she silently decided this would be the best area and situated herself up against the youkai's trunk. The branch was thick enough that she could sit upon it and not worry about falling, even if she did fall asleep. She felt the tree youkai hum beneath her and murmur a soft but amused 'interesting' to himself. However, instead of asking him what and satisfying her curiosity she closed her eyes and started her mediation. Vaguely, as she sank deeper and deeper into it she could hear Bokuseno talking softly to her.

"Excellent, child. However, you have to go farther. Much farther than you have ever gone before into yourself. You will know from the silver stream you see. That will be your path."

Kagome knew she must have replied because she heard the tree chuckle and say something but she didn't know what she said because suddenly she was blinded. Blue eyes looked into a stream of flowing silver, shocked and awed by the beauty of it yet her soul was repelled. Everything yearned to go nearer to the stream as she walked alongside it, her eyes never leaving the flowing silvery water. However, everything _in_ her that she knew was her _soul_ wanted to get as far from it as it could. It both disturbed her out and amazed her for some odd reason and she couldn't understand why exactly.

"I am not surprised. You who are touched by time yet not affected by it."

The young miko blinked at the amused feminine voice, finally broken from her trance with the silvery water. She was stunned by the sudden shift in her surroundings as she looked around. Instead of darkness lit only by a silver stream, she was surrounded by white and silver with a misty quality to everything.

"Higurashi Kagome, I do believe it is _us_ you are looking for."

The girl blinked again before turning, finally registering that there were _other_ people with her and it was a _woman's_ voice speaking to her. When she turned, Kagome felt her heart stop and her body freeze at the ones that stood before her. Awe and fear mixing together in a healthy dose as she gazed upon the very _beings _she'd been hoping to find.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** I honestly wanted to get this out earlier but I was having _such_ a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. I'm still not completely happy with it. I had the first section of this written on my phone but for the life of me I just couldn't get the rest written out so I had to leave it alone for a little and by the time I came back to it, it was just UGH! Lol Anyway I'm sorry for this horrible chapter and I _promise_ to try to do better with the next one. Things are going to start picking up _real_ soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** To the Promise of Meeting Once More…

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagome'ness, tear-jerker, drama, etc.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** SangoxMiroku, InuyashaxKikyoIncarnate, (SURPRISE PAIRING)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3

**Summary:** She'd failed and broken her promise to him. She had all this knowledge of what would happen and yet somehow fate found it funny to give her no options but to play it out. However, after some unexpected twists there's hope to be had…if only fate didn't find it so fun to throw monkey wrenches into her path. Can she find a way of keeping her promise? Or will she unknowingly shatter his heart completely?

**To the Promise of Meeting Once More…**

_*4*_

Kagome felt herself quake at the sight of the androgynous yet beautiful woman before her as well as the four other deities at her back. She recognized each one and her eyes fell to the woman she knew had spoken to her. Kwannon looked at her with a mildly amused but gentle expression. She wore her ebony hair up in an intricate up do with various ornaments in her hair, a pale green sleeveless shirt stopped just under her breast while a beautiful jeweled sleeved shawl of the same color covered her shoulders, a bronze piece connecting the shawl to keep it in place across her chest. She wore a bronze arm piece on each forearm, wrist and just after her elbow while a red dot rested on her forehead. Attached to her strange shirt were bronze jewels that fell down and curved back behind her. Her hakama that Kagome mildly realized resembled Sesshomaru's was much more delicate and the same pale green. Kagome decided Kwannon was probably one of the most beautiful deity she'd ever seen. She held a single delicate looking lotus in her left hand, her right hovering protectively over it and Kagome understood why she was called the Merciful Mother.

Her eyes moved to the next female and instantly recognized her as well, her facial features were more openly amused than Kwannon's and her clothing was much more revealing. In the appearance of a young woman she had long green hair that she kept in a bun on each side of her head accept for the long bangs on each side of her face. She had soft purple eyes that showed every emotion that a person could possibly feel and a large gold earring hung from her ears. She had a simple white cloth that crisscrossed over her breasts and large white sleeves resembling the sleeps of the miko garb Kagome wore except they had slits in the middle and tied around her wrists. On the hem was a vine like design in a dark murky blue that traveled like a tattoo across her flat stomach before disappearing under the short, shorts-like pants she wore. She had long black knee length tabi and traditional geta on her feet while in the back long rectangular pieces of cloth with the same vine like design trailed down to the ground. Kagome found The Great Persuader seemed to be the epitome of female sensuality.

Next to her was a young man that made her breath catch and her knees week with his beauty. He had short somewhat shaggy violet hair that fell a little past his chin and soft but knowing grey eyes. Immediately Kagome knew this was Omoikane and she was humbled that one who listened to the divine's problems was before her. He looked to be about her age with pale skin and a kind smile. His robes were a white over top while near his shoulders it was a wine red. Underneath he had a black skin tight body suit that showed from the sleeves till his hands while his head dress flowed over his shoulders in white layers. Kagome could hardly take her eyes from the divine listener. Ame-no-Uzume chuckled as she said reassuringly as Kagome blushed,

"He seems to have that effect on all mortal women, young one."

Kagome blushed a bit more before her eyes fell on the more child-like Goddess among them and her sakura designed, dress-like kimono gave her away. Konohanasakuya gave her a shy smile as she stepped forward a bit, she looked a few years younger than Kagome as though she was only fourteen. Her short white hair was cut choppily but seemed to flutter around her face. She had a small sakura blossom symbol on the middle of her forehead that also gave her away. Her mini dress-like kimono had layers to it, the bottom one was a soft pink that had long bell like sleeves, the next part was black with sakura designs on the skirt while trailing gold designs up the front and short sleeves, then was a pink skirt like piece that merely covered the front and back of the black skirt. Her obi was a soft grey-black color with gold trimming. She had thigh high socks with boots that resembled once she'd seen in her own time. The delicate looking Goddess that resembled life on earth made Kagome want to hold her and never let her out of her sight.

Lastly was one of the seven lucky Gods, Fukurokuju. His elderly form was somewhat bent over his long staff and his long head was bald but his beard seemed to trail along behind him. His robes were a modest tan with plain rectangular markings and a wispy clear trailing at the end. He was simple and plain but the smile he wore seemed to brighten his whole face and lift Kagome's heart. The god of longevity and wisdom set the young woman at ease as her eyes came full circle to land back on the beautiful yet motherly form of Kwannon.

Once Kwannon was satisfied that she'd taken in everyone there she said kindly, "You can consider us the representation of Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and Susanoo as well as the others. We have been watching you for quite some time, Higurashi."

"We should thank you for the large part you played in ridding the world of the Shikon no tama."

A soft male voice continued and blue eyes rested on Omoikane before shyly looking away. Uzume's lips twitched at that and she said teasingly, "I think you should stop taking that form when we have mortal women around. I do believe they find it distracting."

He blushed lightly before shooting a look at the Goddess to which she laughed.

"I do believe that is enough children."

A deep grandfatherly voice cut in and both Omoikane and Uzume pouted at Fukurokuju but obeyed much to Kagome's relief.

"We truly are grateful though, Higurashi-san."

Kagome's eyes fell on Konohanasakuya-hime when her soft shy voice broke in. She gave the girl a curious look before looking at all the Deity around her.

"Why? It couldn't have affected you any."

Kwannon smiled indulgently at Kagome before glancing at Omoikane and he glanced at Fukurokuju who merely nodded. Looking back at Kagome Omoikane smiled and said, "On the contraire. The Shikon no Tama was of both divine and dark power. Where do you believe Miko's get their power from? Where do you think all creatures get their power from?"

The miko hesitated for a minute before she said questioningly, "…The Gods?"

Sakuya smiled warmly and nodded her head, "Miko's tend to draw their power from Kwannon and I mostly or for more powerful ones such as you and Midoriko it is Amaterasu. "

Kagome blinked at the realization that her powers were directly drawn from Amaterasu. However, she wasn't allowed to think on it too long because Uzume began to speak.

"When the Shikon no Tama was still in play it left the Celestial realm in chaos, often causing fluxes in power. It had a direct path to us and its taint was slowly reaching into our realm. However, when you finally rid us of it the taint was cleared away and the fluxes finally stopped."

Kagome took this in, took in the fact that she had not only saved the past but the Divine realm as well. She had practically saved their home from what she was understanding and yet…._Why_? Why were they suffering? They _owed_ them. How could they? How could they tear her from her _soul mate_ and yet stand here and _thank_ her, smiling because they got what they wanted. The petite young woman could feel her temper rise and her body shook with her contained rage.

"Things are the way they are meant to be."

The miko blinked at the grandfatherly voice and looked up to see him watching her, they were all watching her with sad little smiles. Suddenly, she _hated_ them.

"…the way they are meant to be…I am meant to be without my soul mate. I am meant to torture Sesshomaru with my very presence. I am meant to stay with Inuyasha in a loveless marriage. _How is that meant to be?!_"

Her voice was shrill as she said the last part and Uzume gave her a disapproving look but Kwannon cut in before she could talk.

"Kagome, you _changed_ things. You _and_ Sesshomaru changed things. Things that weren't meant to happen _are_. We can interfere no more than what has already been done. If we do, what is supposed to happen will be thrown off and they will suffer all that much more."

Her heart froze at those words. So she'd been right. She _had_ messed something up. This _was_ her fault.

"No, not necessarily."

"We are partly to blame."

Kagome paused and looked at a slightly guilty looking Sakuya and Omoikane. Uzume glanced away and said grudgingly, "We'd seen it play out so many times that…we _may_ have thrown a wrench in fates plans. It had…unexpected outcomes."

The petite miko took a step back and looked at the ground before she remembered that day she'd awoken and felt like her soul was being torn in two. Looking up at them accusingly she asked, "What did you _do_?"

"Something we had hoped would help. However, you took…a rather unexpected course of action."

Blue eyes looked back at Fukurokuju and winced. "You ended up taking a path similar to the paths of your past but the effects were much stronger because of what we'd done."

Kwannon's voice was remorseful and something in Kagome twisted. "Inuyasha…"

The woman looked up at her soft whisper and nodded her head. "We tried to rectify what we did but…it was already a little too late."

"What about the well?" Her voice was icy and she glared angrily at them. Uzume stepped up and bowed apologetically, "That had been my own doing. It was never meant to stay open for more than that one day but as we tried to keep it open it was throwing time out of whack. _I_ made the decision to close it myself. I couldn't continue to allow it to risk others."

There was a flare of rage before it dimmed in her sudden exhaustion. Her body sagged under all the weight of knowing that _nothing_ had turned out how anyone had wanted it to. "I am sorry…"

Blue eyes looked up to meet soft gem-like eyes as Sakuya watched her in concern. "We all are but…maybe…soon…you will find things are not always what they appear."

Kagome gave a skeptical look at Kwannon and she said bitterly, "I wish you had never allowed me to meet the Sesshomaru of my time."

"We are all aware you do not truly mean that."

She was aware she didn't really mean it either. She would give up nothing for the time she'd spent with the youkai and learning what being someone's first and foremost thought was like. Kwannon laid a gentle kiss atop her forehead and said motherly, "Remember who I am, little one. I am not without mercy and your cries are one of the loudest. You will find happiness."

Kagome closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that she could believe that. She felt something shift and Uzume said jovially, "Oh! Time to go, I guess. Amaterasu is calling."

She opened her eyes in alarm to tell them to wait but suddenly she was in darkness again but a blinding light was behind her. She felt a presence in the light but instinctively knew it was better not to look. She felt a hand gently stroke her hair and a warm voice whisper in her ear, "Do not fear second daughter of the sun. You will be loved for all of time."

Then the presence was gone but the warmth was not and as Kagome's eyes closed she had the image of the sun in her mind's eyes. _Amaterasu_.

(OoO)

When Kagome woke from what felt like a deep slumber she was met with two concerned tawny eyes. She let out a small yelp and flailed but Inuyasha caught her easily. She shot the hanyo a glare as she growled grumpily, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

The hanyo glared before looking away with mild embarrassment as he grumbled, "I was worried. You've been in this blasted tree for _three_ days. The bastard even stopped by to see what the hell was going on before going back to Rin."

Kagome frowned at that and asked curiously, "Rin is in the west?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Something about her wanting to visit."

The girl shrugged her shoulders as well before wincing as she moved, feeling all of her muscles cramping up for a moment. "Kami! _Three_ days? I feel like I've been here _longer_."

"The kami's must have had much to say to you."

She startled at the trees words, having forgotten she was in Bokuseno's leaves before relaxing as her mind drifted towards the meeting she'd had with them. Her mind also drifted to the last premonition she'd had with the Goddess Amaterasu and how _loving_ she'd felt.

"_Well?_"

Kagome blinked before sagging as she met Inuyasha's tawny gaze. "They won't interfere any more than they already have. They're grateful to what we've done but they feel as though if they continue messing with our lives they'll break something irreparably."

Inuyasha's eyes grew stormy for a moment before taking in Kagome's gloomy countenance and he immediately softened.

"Keh! Who needs them anyway? We've done fine on our own anyway."

A small smile tugged on Kagome's lips for a second before it slowly grew into a grin and she laughed brightly. "You're actually right for once."

"Hey!"

She laughed even more and Inuyasha smiled at the sound, he'd definitely missed her scent being as clear as it was now in her amusement. He scooped her up in his arms and leapt from the tree youkai's limbs before reaching the ground. He placed Kagome on the ground gently before they both turned to Bokuseno. Kagome grinned and bowed to the old tree. "I will not forget to come visit you! Thank you Bokuseno-sama."

The old tree youkai chuckled and waved his limbs as Kagome and Inuyasha walked away. He had a feeling they would be alright and things would turn out for the best.

(OoO)

He kept glancing at her as though he had something to say but wasn't sure if he should. It was beginning to get a little irritating as they walked through the forest of the west. "Just spit it out, Inuyasha."

The hanyo started slightly and shot her a sour look before glancing away. The nervous twitching started again before his ears flattened and he finally got it out. "Did…Did they say anything about…me…and…well…"

Kagome's eyes closed for a second and she remembered him telling her about the miko from the other village. She smiled slightly and said, "They mentioned playing a part."

He stumbled in surprise and she chuckled. "It's okay Inuyasha…I can't blame you. I'm not exactly giving you what you need."

She began to slow before coming to a complete stop, a thoughtful look on her expression before she spoke. "Actually…Inuyasha…"

She hesitated for a second, "I think we should revoke our vows."

He gaped at her for a second but she could see a slight sparkle in his eyes and she grinned. She might understand what they did that day.

"I want you to go to the woman…She can give you what Kikyo and I couldn't."

His whole body rocked at the reminder of his first love and as the last push she said, "She has _her_ soul."

His eyes widened as understanding lit his eyes. "So…that's why."

Kagome smiled, that day the kami's had taken the love for Inuyasha that had been both Kikyo's and hers. They'd given it to the miko and revived the soul she'd been holding for the undead miko in another vessel. They'd started the process of his moving on without any of them really realizing it and his sudden change of feelings for Kagome scared him into clinging to her because she was all he _knew_.

"It's okay. Yasha…I _want_ this."

A slow sad smile lit his face and he hugged her tightly. "From strings connecting two, from hearts connected deep. A knife to cut the fabric, a song to sing them to sleep. I revoke thee."

Kagome smiled and she said in return, "Acceptance full of grace, a heart still full of love. A shift to be prepared for, a love no longer strong. I revoke thee."

Something deep within them both eased until it almost slipped away and Kagome felt a single tear escape her. She grinned when she felt something wet and warm fall on her shoulder before Inuyasha suddenly tensed. She sensed it the moment he did and tensed as well, two youki's were coming at them and fast.

(OoO)

Gold eyes looked up at the sudden disturbance in the Western lands. Dark brown eyes looked up at her lord from where she hummed softly, torturing Jaken with flower crowns. "Lord Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?"

Eyebrows furrowed slightly as the lord tried to figure out what had him feelings so uneasy. Then he caught it, there was blood on the wind. He stood up in mild alarm, recognizing the scent of this blood but not understand _why_ it was on the wind. She was supposed to be with Bokuseno conversing with the Kami's.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

His eyes flickered towards his ward and her concerned brown eyes. Dark circles were getting more prominent and the scent of sickness was growing heavier by the day but it ate her slowly. He was stressing her and that was not good for her health. However…Kagome's scent was pulling at him to go to her. He wavered slightly before he said somewhat gently,

"There seems to be a matter that need my attention. Do not move from here. I shall be back…Jaken will watch over you."

"But my lord-!"

"Silence. Stay here."

Without another word he was gone, rushing towards where his instincts screamed at him to go. Where Kagome needed him and her blood sung of her slowly ebbing power. All the while something deep inside of him telling him that this was _wrong_ and something was _not_ right.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Sooo things are certainly progressing and you finally get a peek at why something's aren't what Kagome's Sesshomaru remembered them to be. If any of you want to see the pictures that inspired the God's looks let me know and I'll post them up or send them to you in reply to your review. Also yes each God was a different part of Japanese myth. Kwannon or more famously known as Guanyin is part of Buddhist religion and is commonly seen in Hindu culture. Fukurokuju is one of the Seven Lucky Gods while Konohanasakuya-hime. Omoikane, and Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto are all part of Shinto beliefs. Kwannon was actually touched upon the actual Inuyasha series during one of Miroku's mess ups lol. Her picture had been used to make a demon's movements harder. I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter and I'm sorry for the lack of…well _anything_ in this one. See you in the next chappie!


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** To the Promise of Meeting Once More…

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagome'ness, tear-jerker, drama, etc.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** SangoxMiroku, InuyashaxKikyoIncarnate, (SURPRISE PAIRING)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3

**Summary:** She'd failed and broken her promise to him. She had all this knowledge of what would happen and yet somehow fate found it funny to give her no options but to play it out. However, after some unexpected twists there's hope to be had…if only fate didn't find it so fun to throw monkey wrenches into her path. Can she find a way of keeping her promise? Or will she unknowingly shatter his heart completely?

**To the Promise of Meeting Once More…**

_*5*_

Kagome stood by Inuyasha's tense form as they both waited for the quickly approaching youki's to arrive. Surprise filled her when Inuyasha suddenly stepped in front of her and she frowned at his back as she hissed softly, "What are you doing?"

"You don't have your bow Kagome."

Alarm quickly as she realized he was right before wary determination set in. "I've fought alongside you without a bow before Inuyasha. Don't start doubting me now."

He hesitated as he glanced behind at her before he stepped beside her once more and she relaxed slightly before tensing again as the first demon appeared. He was an odd mix of humanoid and serpentine as his body was human shaped but he was covered in black and yellow scales. Kagome quickly realized he was poisonous from those colors and she gritted her teeth. Both Inuyasha and she would have to work at not getting bitten or clawed at by him depending on how he administered his poison. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull and he bared his fangs as another youkai appeared. This one looked more human than his serpentine companion and that instantly set Kagome on edge.

"So Hisaki was right. The legendary Shikon Miko is out here with her little hanyo pup."

A low growl reverberated through the area as Inuyasha took a step forward but Kagome's calming hand on his shoulder made him stop. She glanced at the hanyo before noticing the serpent grin, baring poison dripping fangs in the process. Her eyes fell on dull grey when she looked back at the youkai's companion and he continued to observe her with alarming calm.

"What do you want?"

She was slightly surprised by how calm she sounded and he seemed equally amused by it before he glanced at the serpentine youkai.

"Do you know there's a rumor going around?"

The little miko felt Inuyasha freeze under her hand and it sent her stomach roiling uneasily. "Oh?"

The youkai's smile turned vicious as he leaned forward a bit. "Indeed. It's a curious rumor that if you eat the skin of the Shikon Miko you gain her strength and the strength of the shikon no tama that she absorbed."

Everything in Kagome froze as she realized what these youkai were here for, her. Steeling her nerve she growled out angrily, "Well it's a little too bad you won't be able to test that theory."

The youkai chuckled as he pulled away slightly and for a moment his eyes became feline before he said, "Perhaps…but I think we'll take our chances."

Suddenly both he and the serpentine man were lunging towards them and Kagome had to jump out of the way. Inuyasha quickly drew tessaiga and Kagome watched as he engaged the youkai who appeared to be in charge before paying attention to her own youkai. His forked tongue flicked out and licked his lips causing her to make a disgusted face at him.

"Do not worry, miko. It will be painless and your hanyo will die quickly. You on the other hand…I think we shall devour you slowly…_alive_."

Fear spiked within in and as though knowing it he grinned and lunged at her. She dodged behind a tree and felt satisfaction at his hiss of pain as she grabbed a fallen branch and whirled around. The serpent youkai shook his head before whirling around and she quickly infused her reiki with the brunch. When he lunged this time she swung it with all of her might and felt it jar her when it contacted. The serpent let out an explicative of pain as holy power burned his face viciously. He yanked himself away from her and glared something feral as his mouth twisted in an ugly way. Suddenly she felt an explosion of youki come from him and his skin began ripping away. Her mouth fell open as she realized what was happening, he was changing into his true form. She let out a yelp as she dodged under a long tail that suddenly came out of the humanoid body.

"Kagome get out of there!"

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha and noticed at some point the man had changed into his own true form. The hanyo currently battled a rather large feral looking tiger that swiped relentlessly at him, pushing him farther and farther back. In an instant she realized it was pushing him _away_ from her.

"Inuyasha! They're trying to-!"

Suddenly, the breath was knocked out of her as she was sent flying into a nearby tree and her head hit with a sickening 'crack'. Her vision blurred and doubled as her body hit the ground and she let out a soft moan of pain.

"Kagome!"

She couldn't see. Oh kami this was not good.

"Thatssss not niccce. No telling, miko." She could tell the serpent was somewhere above her and in front as it spoke teasingly. However, her eyes refused to focus, giving her only blurry images and she could feel something warm and slick sliding down her neck. Her heart skipped a beat when something wet flicked over her leg and she sent a volt of reiki through her whole body. Satisfaction filled her when she heard the serpent shriek in pain and she grinned tauntingly,

"Oh I'm sorry but that's not nice. No tasting, you big ugly!"

A scream ripped its way through her when suddenly fangs sunk deep into her shoulders and arm. Warmth flooded her senses for a moment before she gritted her teeth again and flooded her body with reiki. It quickly yanked away as it thrashed around, sending her flying into another tree and this time when her head connected with the wood she could see nothing. She slowly lifted herself, vaguely realizing Inuyasha's voice was far off and he was calling her name. The little miko stood unsteadily, feeling her blood and wavering reiki flowing out of her. She allowed her reiki to flood the area and she instantly felt where the serpent was along with Inuyasha and his quickly approaching opponent. She gritted her teeth as she set her feet apart and faced them.

"My poissson hassss already been releasssed into you, miko. It is only a matter of time before you are paralysssed."

"You're hanyo is pretty hurt as well. It'll be a little until he comes." The growling voice she recognized as the feline youkai purred happily.

"You'll find I don't give up very easily, especially to bastards like you." Kagome growled as she searched within herself. She finally understood why the thought of storing her powers away had come to her. Why there had been no trace of her when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had looked for remains. She understood why the Kami's had been so sad. This was where she would die. Today, now. She gathered her power within her more firmly and felt it press against her blocks insistently like a damn growing weak and getting ready to break.

"You humans are so foolish. There is no one to save you now, Miko. Give in."

She opened her mouth to retort before something on the edge of her reiki caught her attention. Kagome felt her heart leap up into her throat before her heart froze completely. A familiar flare of youki that made her want to both scream in horror and cry in relief quickly approached from behind her. _Sesshomaru_.

Why was he coming? He wasn't supposed to be here! That was not the way things turned out he said! She quickly realized Inuyasha was approaching the edge of where they were. They were both too close and in a split second she decided it was time before they got caught anymore in the blast than they would be. In a second she yanked all of her reiki deep inside of her and all was calm and quiet in the area. However, hard and quick enough to give her whiplash the dam holding her powers in broke as suddenly all her power was stuffed in a confined space before like a shock wave, whipped outward. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as every little bit of her power was pushed out of her, rippling through her skin painfully. She could hear the two youkai scream in pain as they were purified and silently prayed to Kwannon and all the others, especially Amaterasu, that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be okay.

She heard someone yell her name and for a moment as she opened her eyes expecting darkness she instead saw Sesshomaru's horrified face watching as everything was ripped out of her. With one final surge and this time a real scream, a bright light burst forth from within her and it felt as though her body was being ripped apart.

(OoO)

_Everything was white and peaceful. She felt as though she could rest here forever and never wish to leave. She felt herself frown. Was she a she? However, that was not what had her frowning. She could hear someone crying. It was very near to her. They continued to say they were sorry and she vaguely wondered why they were sorry. _

"_Enough. We can fix this."_

"_What if we mess everything up even more?"_

"_Things are far worse than it originally would have been. He is right we can only go up from here as they say."_

"_I do not wish to hurt her anymore."_

"_I know…but I refuse to let it end like this."_

"_Ama-?"_

"_Sssh. She is waking."_

_The voices were familiar and she felt as though she should recognize them, especially the hand that gently rested on her forehead so lovingly. However, before she could really comprehend what was going on she was slowly drifting back into oblivion._

(OoO)

"_Close to I-95 a major accident was reported. Several cars crashed together causing a pile up when a woman walked across the highway close to where last night's strange lightning strike happened._"

"_That's right, Sue. Witnesses say the young woman mysteriously appeared from the brush and walked aimlessly into the street covered in blood. She was hit by an incoming truck and was rushed to the ER but unfortunately with no ID or wallet she has been reported a Jane Doe. If anyone recognizes her, it would be greatly appreciated if you came forward._"

"_No information is currently known about her condition but last we heard she was in critical condition._"

The noise of the television slowly faded from everyone's ears as it showed the multiple car collision before showing the face of a woman with long black hair. However, one person stared in plain shock at the sight of the young woman in the television. Lavender eyes widened even more at the news of her condition as softly the man whispered,

"_Kagome_…"

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Thus things begin to get interesting. Anyone want to take a gander at what happened or/and what's going to happen? Lol Who can guess where she is?


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** To the Promise of Meeting Once More…

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagome'ness, tear-jerker, drama, etc.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** SangoxMiroku, InuyashaxKikyoIncarnate, (SURPRISE PAIRING)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3

**Summary:** She'd failed and broken her promise to him. She had all this knowledge of what would happen and yet somehow fate found it funny to give her no options but to play it out. However, after some unexpected twists there's hope to be had…if only fate didn't find it so fun to throw monkey wrenches into her path. Can she find a way of keeping her promise? Or will she unknowingly shatter his heart completely?

**To the Promise of Meeting Once More…**

_*6*_

_Beep…Beep…..beep, beep….beep….beep._

That was the sound that slowly brought her out of her slumber and greeted her. It was a sound that should have been familiar but curious enough it wasn't. Not the soft texture of cloth under her fingers or the steady beat of her heart under her chest, not even the gapping darkness that greeted her eyes when her lids opened. However, the jolt of fear deep inside her was familiar. Her body told her she'd felt that fear before and it left a cold feeling inside of her as she bolted up.

'_Where is he?!'_

The thought made her pause for a second before fear could grasp her totally and confusion filled her instead. Who was he? Who was she looking for? These questions brought something else to the forefront of her mind.

_Who was she?_

It felt mildly disturbing not to know her name or who she was. She could remember nothing. However, she could remember the names of things. Like what she was currently sitting up on was a bed and she could figure out that she as most likely in a hospital by the faint beeping and clean smell.

"Kagome?"

The voice made her tilt her head but the name it called did not ring a bell. However, it was close and she vaguely wondered who the man was calling. Suddenly, a hand on top of hers made her jump and her head turned towards the hands direction just as the person who'd said the name let out what sounded like a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank kami-sama, Kagome. You've been in a coma for three years now."

The girl –was Kagome _her_ name then?- tilted her head slightly and recognized three years was a long time and a coma was like a deep healing sleep.

"How did you get back here? Last I heard you went back to the past to be with Inuyasha."

She paused in her thoughts at this new information. The past? Was that a place? Who was Inuyasha? Was that her boyfriend?

"Kagome…?"

Finally she looked up in what she felt like would be the area of the man's face and said, "I'm sorry but…who are you?"

(OoO)

Allan looked at the girl who sat obediently on the bed and something inside him screamed that _this_, this blank _doll_ was not Kagome. However, she had her same face, the same hair, the same scent, even the same bright aura. He didn't know how this could have happened. However he remembered her drained reiki reserves, the blood and as he looked at her now _the scars_. _Something_ had happened and it caused her to be back here in her condition with no memory. He was broken out of his thoughts when the doctor stepped away from the woman.

"Alright Ms. Higurashi. You seem to be recovering nicely but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the bandage over your eyes alone. You had some major head damage and unfortunately it messed with your eyesight. We did what we could to fix it but now it's up to time."

The doctor turned to him and shook his head silently before he said, "I'm going to take Mr. Allen right now. We'll be just outside, okay?"

The woman hesitated before nodding her head in their direction and Allen followed the doctor out. "Well?"

The doctor sighed heavily before he began, "There's a chance she's going to be partially blind in one eye and she's going to need serious rehab if she ever hopes to be able to walk again let _alone_ run. She's-"

"What about her _memories_?" Allen stressed slightly, feeling his throat tighten slightly at the information he was getting.

"Honestly, Mr. Fairwind? She has a very serious case of amnesia. She remembers _nothing_ of her life not even her childhood. She had _major_ and I'll add _multiple_ head trauma. The swelling of her brain is down but…there's a big possibility she might _never_ remember anything. In cases like this…sometimes it's better to start over or slowly introduce her to things from her past. I'm sorry but your girlfriend might never be the same again."

Allen felt as though _he'd_ been hit by a freight truck. He slowly nodded at the doctors words and entered the room again, watching the girl whose head tilted slightly as though listening. He felt his throat tighten and he closed his eyes as he sternly told himself not to tear up. What the hell was a six thousand year old dragon doing _crying_ over _one_ ningen? However, he suddenly remembered how brightly her aura shown when she laughed or how she'd give him the smile that was reserved only for him. He remembered that one Christmas when he'd promise he'd show her his true form one day. He remembered how much he _loved_ this one tiny ningen and how _hurt_ he'd felt to know she was _gone_ when he'd gone to visit her. Suddenly the tears came and all he could think was that it wasn't _fair_. He collapsed in a chair, bent in half as he quietly cried at her fate. Where the gods so unkind?

He didn't notice it at first but he felt small hands carding through his hair and a soft voice murmuring comfortingly. "It will be alright. I'm sorry, please don't cry. Everything will be okay again. You'll see."

The ryu looked up in awe at the woman who kneeled before him, trying to comfort _him_. Her aura danced with the color he'd never been able to name and a warm gold mixed with a soft blue. Inside of him something eased a little. Kagome was still in there somewhere. He just needed to find her and then…a small smile curled his lips as he slowly wound his fingers through hers…then he could see about winning her heart again.

She smiled brightly at him and he remembered the man calling her his girlfriend. He wondered thoughtfully why shouldn't he start now instead.

(OoO)

The man, Allen, came every day and spent all day with her sometimes even sleeping over much to her delight. She liked Allen. He made her feel safe and cared for, he never pushed her to remember and was always very supportive. He made her laugh and brought her things that she liked surprisingly. However, one thought always haunted her. _'I need to find him_.' However, she didn't know who he was and whenever she asked Allen he would dodge the question. It left her frustrated and antsy.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at the general area Allen's voice came from and tilted her head slightly. "Is everything okay?"

Kagome, cause she'd gotten used to the idea of that being her name, smiled slightly and began to rub her chest. "Yes…I've just been having a strange fluttering feeling in my chest the past few days."

The petite woman sensed his pause before he stepped closer and took her hands. "This is going to feel weird but you trust me right?"

A frown touched her lips for a second before she smiled and nodded her head. Nothing happened at first but when it did, a small surprised gasp escaped her lips. Something seemed to wash over her and resonated with that fluttery feeling in her chest.

_Power. Energy._

Something in her mind supplied as though clicking into place. She frowned at him and asked curiously, "What was that?"

His silence was thoughtful before he said slowly, "I don't think you'd believe me."

A spark lit within her and this feeling was familiar as well. _Annoyance_.

"Try me."

She could hear the smile in his voice when he agreed and she had the feeling she did something that was like the _Kagome_ he knew. "You're a Miko. That mean-"

"I know what it means."

She murmured petulantly as her mind pulled the meaning deep from within her. A miko, a shrine priestess with spiritual powers called reiki. "The fluttering in my chest is reiki then?"

She heard the smile in his voice as he answered her, "Yes, usually when a miko uses up all her reiki like you did. They die but for some reason yours is simply regenerating. I think…it's because you're the first Shikon no Tama miko to succeed therefore binding some of its power to you."

She frowned and suddenly an image of a pink jewel and red eyes passed through her head. "Naraku…"

Kagome felt Allen freeze and looked back up into his face unseeingly. "That's right. That's the hanyo you and your friends had been trying to defeat."

She vaguely remembered him mentioning the past when she first woke and asked timidly, "…friends from the past?"

"Yes…"

Something seemed right in those words and it settled over her shoulders comfortably so she merely nodded. "So that power was your power?"

He hummed softly before he said, "Yes. It was neither reiki nor youki. Just me."

The woman took in everything she just learned thoughtfully, feeling the rightness of it and the familiar rings to certain things before nodding her head approvingly.

"Okay."

Allen chuckled softly and repeated, "Okay."

(OoO)

She was getting better, the doctor said she'd be released into his custody soon once her last session of physical therapy was done with but reminded him not to let her take off the blind fold for another two to three years. Kagome had been chattering nonstop about getting out of the hospital and visiting the places he'd described but he still needed to visit the precinct so Kagome could fill out some forms. He'd considered using some of his abilities to simply magic the papers done just as he'd magicked the accident into a much smaller incident than it had been. However, he was _still_ tired from that little stretch of power and it'd be better not to try something again so soon. He might be old and powerful but he hadn't _needed_ to use his abilities in _millenniums_. It was frustrating to know he was so rusty.

His thoughts slipped to gold eyes and snow white hair for a moment causing his mood to sour. Kagome had been asking more and more about someone she needed to find and the ryu had no doubt it was that inu. He would have to make sure that when they _did_ go back to Japan the taiyoukai wasn't around. Allen might be stronger than the inu youkai but that did _not_ mean he wanted to get into a pissing match with the youkai. _Besides_ Sesshomaru had, _had_ his chance with Kagome and let her go to the past. _He_ would not make the same mistakes. He'd meant it when he told Kagome treasure things of power and beauty. Kami knew she was _definitely_ a person of power and beauty and he'd be _damned_ if he let her get away again. Not after the condition he found her in and not after sitting by her bedside for three years talking with her and begging her to wake up.

"Allen!"

Lavender eyes looked up and immediately warmth seeped through him as he watched Kagome jog towards him happily. She ignored her physical trainer's instructions to 'slow down, don't go so fast' and continued until she threw herself into his arms, trusting him to catch her. She laughed lightly, her aura flaring gold and that beautiful pure color of love. He'd be _damned_ indeed to let her go again.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** Oooooh Allen…this is really going to be very drama filled lol. The prologue is basically Kagome's disoriented thoughts during the last chapter and this chapter when she caused the multiple car collision and they'd brought her in with Allen there begging her to wake up. So in total if you've lost track, its five years in total she's been away from future Sesshomaru. Two in the past and then three while she was in a coma. So as of this point Kagome is 23 years old.


	8. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:** Before I get anymore pm's about how _horrible_ I'm making Allen out to be or how _stupid_ it is to make Kagome so damaged or _why_ is kagome in love with Allen let me make a few things clear for both reviewers and those of you messaging me. Allen has not lied to kagome and told her they date or they're in love or anything. He has only told the hospital and police that so they release her to him. While yea he is being incredibly selfish by not letting anyone know, he has not lied to kagome to try and trick her. Everything she's asked him about he's been truthful about and things like Sesshomaru he just hasn't answered. He _is_ planning on taking her back home to see her family just _without_ Sesshomaru around. In his own way he wants to see that when she remembers everything she knows he is fully capable of loving her and taking care of her. In a way he wants her to know she has a choice and that she doesn't have to go back to Sesshomaru (remember last he knew they weren't on the best of terms). As for her being 'damaged' the girl walks and runs! The only REAL complication is the eyesight and scars. The doctor specifically said she MIGHT be partially blind in one eye because during the surgery to save her they did a corrective surgery on her eyes. Which is why for the time being they don't want her removing the bandages so it has time to heal and set in. eye surgery is very unpredictable, slow to heal and delicate. Kagome is in NO WAY in love with Allen. She cares about him because he's taking care of her and has been with her every step of the way. She loves him in a very platonic sense which means only as a friend. However, she IS very dependent on him right now as he's the only one she 'knows' in America. _Everything_ will be okay guys XD I love Kagome and Sesshomaru no way I'd be a jerk like that. Things will work out, I swear. No more spamming my inbox now please lol


	9. Chapter 7

**Title:** To the Promise of Meeting Once More…

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagome'ness, tear-jerker, drama, etc.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** SangoxMiroku, InuyashaxKikyoIncarnate, (SURPRISE PAIRING)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3

**Summary:** She'd failed and broken her promise to him. She had all this knowledge of what would happen and yet somehow fate found it funny to give her no options but to play it out. However, after some unexpected twists there's hope to be had…if only fate didn't find it so fun to throw monkey wrenches into her path. Can she find a way of keeping her promise? Or will she unknowingly shatter his heart completely?

**Author's Note:** Guys I wasn't angry or anything about the pm's or reviews I swear lol I actually found it rather amusing that you felt that strongly about my characters. I just felt like I should explain some things that way all of you could understand. I know sometimes I don't explain certain things and I can leave things vague but it's usually because I touch base on them later on in the story. So no worry guys I love all your reviews (even the ones claiming to hate Allen XD) and I'm very happy you review to even write that. This chapter might come off a little short since I'm running low on muse for TPMOM (I've started writing _Don't Let it be Just Once_ again because of it) so I apologize for that. I've also started posting up a series of random stories in canon-verse as well as au about Sessho and Kagome's life in case anyone is interested.

**To the Promise of Meeting Once More…**

_*7*_

"Alright! You're both all set to go. Please remember to visit the precinct before you take her back home, Mr. Fairwind."

Allen smiled reassuringly at the nurse as he ushered a huffy Kagome into her wheelchair. "I will, thank you for all your help."

The nurse nodded her head and said, "It was our pleasure. Make sure she keeps that blind fold on."

The ryu glanced and Kagome and gently swatted her hand away from said bandage as she tugged at it thoughtlessly. "_That_ is definitely going to be a challenge."

The nurse giggled before waving them off and he wheeled Kagome out of the hospital doors to a bus.

"I don't know why I can't just _walk_ out the darn doors."

The ryu snorted and said in amusement, "You're not walking be happy. You're not the one that has to push."

She let out an indignant squawk and turned slightly to slap his arm but the grin tugging at her lips told him she wasn't really insulted. Her dancing aura made him grin as they approached the hospital van where the driver waited for them. Allen pushed down the breaks and helped Kagome out of the wheelchair and up the steps before following her up. He guided her to the seats closest to the driver before leaning forward and saying, "Would you mind taking us to the local precinct then the airport?"

The driver glanced at him then at her with a raised brow and Allen grinned, letting a little of his power seep forward he said gently, "Ms. Higurashi is going home today. She misses her family _very_ much. So take us to the airport after."

The driver blinked before slowly nodding his head and turning around. Shaking himself Allen slid into the seat beside Kagome and yawned, not noticing her small frown.

"What was that?"

He glanced at her, "Hmm? Oh that? Ryu's are very persuasive."

She frowned slightly and he forgot that this Kagome didn't know what he was. Glancing at the driver to make sure he wasn't hearing he spoke easily to her.

"I'm a dragon…a _true_ dragon. Not like those youkai who can only take humanoid forms. There's different ones and most are very old now. I don't think there's been a dragonlet in…three millenniums?"

Kagome thought about this before she asked, "How long does your kind usually last?"

Allen made a thoughtful noise before he said, "Before going senile? About eighty thousand years give or take. At least that's the oldest one alive now. The oldest one in history was over two hundred thousand years old but…he went mad with age."

There was a sad note in Allen's voice and Kagome asked softly, "Does that usually happen?"

A small smile played on Allen's lips and he said, "Dragons are notoriously selfish creatures. We horde our treasure's jealousy and are overly protective of them. As we get older it gets worse until it twists our minds and drives us insane because all we think is 'more'."

He grew quiet, his eyes unseeing as he stared in front of him until Kagome's head rested on his shoulder making him jump slightly.

"You're not going to be like that. You'll always be Allen."

The ryu blinked before smiling ruefully, "Hey I may be old but I'm not _that_ old. I still have a _long_ way to go before I even have to start worrying about that."

"But you are worried about it…I can tell."

He grew quiet as he looked at her and heard the truth in her words. He _was_ worried about it because one day he _would_ be like that if he wasn't killed first. Would he be putting her at risk if he kept her around?

The van stopped and Allen looked up to see they were at the precinct and gently cuffed her under the chin. "No worried about that for right now. We're at the precinct so let's get this done with so we can surprise your family."

A wide grin curled her lips and warmed him on the inside as how happy it seemed. When she heard he was going to take her back home to meet her family she'd been excited. He felt a little guilty that he was taking her because he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be there since he was on a business trip. However, he wanted her with him a little while longer. Something told him if she did see Sesshomaru, the girl who'd become dependent upon him would no longer exist.

(OoO)

Kagome let out an annoyed huff and tugged at the cloth that covered her eyes and Allen swatted her hand away for what felt like the millionth time since they'd touched down in Japan.

"Kagome, leave it _alone_. You don't want any permanent damage done do you?"

She let out a little growl of annoyance, "Easy for _you_ to say. You can _see_ everything."

He gave her a considering look before gathering some of his ki around him. With an errant thought of _'I'm really rusty at this'_ he placed his two fingers where he third eye would be and closed his eyes, giving his ki a command. When he opened his eyes she let out a little gasp and he grinned, knowing she was seeing herself through his eyes.

"There! Now no more complaining. So long as we're together you'll be able to see everything I see."

She seemed to squint under the bandages and asked, "What is all that flickering stuff around me?"

He chuckled lightly before he said, "That my lady is your aura. Pretty isn't it?"

Kagome hummed softly in wonder before he took her hand and she looked down curiously before grinning. "My hands are really small."

Allen chuckled before tugging her along. "That's only natural. You're a woman and Ryu's generally tend to be rather tall…big…whatever."

The little miko giggled at his confusion of having to explain the unexplainable. He gently nudged her with his shoulder and she stuck her tongue out at him, pausing when she saw herself through his eyes. Giving herself an amused look she said, "It's a little weird."

He shrugged and fast forward, looking at everything around them. "So then I'll look at everything so you can take it in."

As they walked he took in her little murmurs of enjoyment and wonder with pride. Enjoying the fact she was able to move more easily through the crowds now that she was seeing through his eyes. He vaguely wondered what it must be like to live in a world of darkness before shuddering. He'd known a dragon that had went mad with grief from being blinded during a fight. His kind were meant to fly and watch the aura of every living thing on earth. To have that taken away from a ryu was the worst punishment ever.

He squeezed Kagome's hand and she looked over at him with a puzzled look but he shook his head, knowing she's be able to tell he was doing it. He prayed that when they took off those bandages she'd be able to see. He didn't want her going through the horror of not being able to completely enjoy the world again.

(OoO)

They were in front of the Shrine's stairway and a memory of them being here before hit him before Kagome tugged backwards. She had a worried but slightly sick look marring her features. He stepped forward and she faced him, her body trembling slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this after all." He frowned lightly, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know those people in there…What if they're not who I hope they are? What if they don't love me because of…well because of this!?"

She gestured to herself and he growled disapprovingly, a puff of smoke escaping his nostrils. "You stop that right now. They're your family!"

Without another word he half dragged her up the stairs and to her front door. He looked at her sternly and ordered, "You knock on that door."

Kagome hesitated before slowly bringing her hand up and knocking softly at first. After a moment of silence she must have drew up some courage because she squared her shoulders and knocked harder. There was a call from inside and Allen watched the door closely so that Kagome could see everything that happened. When the door opened it was HImiko Higurashi who answered the knock. At first she stood in shock as she took in the woman in front of her before she swayed.

"K…Kagome?"

A small tentative smile curled the woman's lips in front of her that was purely her daughter and tears sprung in the woman's eyes as she ignored the bandage covering her daughter's eyes.

Letting out a little sob she flung herself at her daughter, "KAGOME!"

Kagome was suddenly enveloped in the older woman's arms and something clicked into place and she suddenly remembered this woman. Remembered the millions of other times she'd been hugged like this and how she'd always enjoyed the familiar scent of sand wood and warm food. Tears sprung up in Kagome's eyes, stinging them but she could careless as she clung to her mother.

"Mama! _Mama!_ I remember!"

She remembered her mother! There was hope! For the first time since she woke the girl who was now certain her name was Kagome had hope that she'd remember everything one day.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 8

**Title:** To the Promise of Meeting Once More…

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagome'ness, tear-jerker, drama, etc.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** SangoxMiroku, InuyashaxKikyoIncarnate, (SURPRISE PAIRING)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3

**Summary:** She'd failed and broken her promise to him. She had all this knowledge of what would happen and yet somehow fate found it funny to give her no options but to play it out. However, after some unexpected twists there's hope to be had…if only fate didn't find it so fun to throw monkey wrenches into her path. Can she find a way of keeping her promise? Or will she unknowingly shatter his heart completely?

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long. I had to catch up with some of my other fics since –guiltily- I'd been paying more attention to this one than all of my other fics. Lol glad you guys still have so much faith in me and I think working on those other stories gave me a bit more muse for this one. (Why do all the stories I write seem to have a sad –read angsty- undertone to them?! I think I like making the charries suffer a bit much *sweatdrop*) Hope everyone enjoys this chappie!

**To the Promise of Meeting Once More…**

_*8*_

He was aware of her approach as he watched the raven haired woman smile and talk with her little brother happily. The elder woman was quiet for a while as she simply stood there, not saying a word but she didn't need to. She was Kagome's mother after all and like Kagome she did not need words to let her feelings be known. Himiko wasn't happy but she wasn't going to complain aloud considering he'd brought her daughter to see her and had been taking care of her. However, he knew she wouldn't be silent for long and as though that thought predicted it she opened her mouth.

"She wouldn't approve…"

Allen scowled lightly before his features softened a little. He knew that. He knew that once she remembered she was going to be pissed but…he had to make her understand.

"Will it be worth it?"

The dragon startled out of his thoughts at her soft question and looked at the woman questioningly. Her tired brown eyes turned to him and she asked again, "Will it be worth it? Is it worth the risk of losing her friendship to gain whatever it is you hope to gain?"

He froze minutely but she continued on. "If…_when_ she gains all of her memories back and realizes you purposefully kept her away from Sesshomaru…Will it be worth her anger? Worth…"

…_The betrayal of trust she placed in you?_

Was the unasked question and Allen felt something within him tighten at the thought of her hurt by his actions. It _had_ to be…because Kagome deserved so much more than an Inu youkai that refused to see _her_ and ran at the first sign of her love. It was _frustrating_. He turned away from Himiko and looked at Kagome once more as she glanced at him with a radiant smile. She was childlike this way, her trust so freely given to him and her countenance so much brighter than it had been during those months after Sesshomaru had left her in the gala. She was _innocent_ and blind to the cruelty of the world. Suddenly and selfishly he wished she would _never_ remember even though not long ago he'd hoped she would.

He could still feel Himiko's eyes on him and she gave a heavy little sigh before turning away. He glanced sharply at her and asked, "Did you tell him?"

She paused and looked over her shoulder before looking at her daughter. She wavered slightly as though caught between a decision and he could see it plainly on her face. Allen could tell a part of her wanted to call Sesshomaru and tell him that Kagome was back while the other part feared the repercussions because of her amnesia. She looked to Allen and searched his gaze, something in her eyes hardened slightly before she said softly, "I will leave that decision to you…"

Allen realized she was going to give him the decision of doing the honorable thing. Suddenly, the Ryu wanted nothing more than to whisk Kagome away and take her somewhere very far from here. Away from motherly knowing eyes and questioning young brotherly ones that asked why was _he_ the one here beside her. He turned away and walked outside, his eyes roving the sky as he tried to decide what to do with everything that had begun to shift the moment he stepped into Japan. A small bitter part of him wished he'd never taken her here because a part of him had known something like this would happen. He'd be put behind a rock and a hard place. Allen knew he'd have to make a decision between doing the selfish thing and doing the honorable thing and he _despised_ it. He let out a harsh breath through his nose and a dark cloud of smoke erupted at his muted anger.

"Allen?"

Lavender eyes locked onto hidden orbs and something in him eased at the happiness she radiated and he relaxed. He smiled warmly at Kagome and she smiled warmly back as she stood beside him.

"You left the house so suddenly."

He blinked in surprise, he hadn't thought she would notice and that made him smile. Brushing a stray lock of raven colored hair out of her face gently he spoke softly, "I simply needed to think about a few things and you seemed to be enjoying having your family back."

Her smile grew into a grin at his last words and suddenly she was hugging him much to his surprise but pleasure. "About that! Thank you! I know I said it already a few days ago but still!"

It'd been a grand total of three days ago when they'd arrived at the doorstep of Higurashi Shrine and Kagome began to remember bits and pieces of her family. Hugging her tightly in return, he took a deep breath and stored her scent to memory before pulling away gently. "I already told you. You don't have to keep thanking me, Kagome. It's okay."

She gave him an abashed smile before pulling away slowly shrugging her shoulders shyly she said, "I know but…I'm just so _happy_."

Allen watched her aura flare brightly and knew it was true. Her happiness was contagious and he felt his own lips twitching up, the stress of the earlier conversation already disappearing from his mind. Tugging playfully at a lock of her hair he said affectionately, "Why don't we do some shopping?"

The little miko's face lit up brightly and he immediately knew he'd said the right words. The dragon rolled his eyes fondly, some things were the same with _all_ women.

(OoO)

Violet eyes looked unseeingly out the window, sadness deeply imbedded into the room. Ito sighed at the scent of his mate's distress, knowing she must be remembering Kagome. It bothered him how deeply it affected the woman to find out that the little miko had been ripped away from her without getting the chance to say goodbye. She'd been hysterical with Sesshomaru when he came and _coldly_ told them that she was gone. She'd screamed, raged and _attacked_ the taiyoukai in her distress. Claiming that he never cared for Kagome, that he was a heartless bastard but she'd failed to scent the what Ito had so clearly smelled from the taiyoukai. Even as Sesshomaru kept tight control of his presence the bear youkai had been in his lord's presence enough to notice even the most subtle shifts of his emotions. However, this shift hadn't been subtle at all. The scent the taiyoukai fought to hide had been _grief_ and pain.

Since then Nala had barely spoken to Sesshomaru. She went through odd shifts of emotion, going from her usual bubbly if not sarcastic self to suddenly quiet and sad. It was _hard_ to be able to do _nothing_ to comfort his mate. Every instinct in him screamed and raged for action but his rational side _knew_ there was nothing he could do. Kagome was gone, _dead,_ and there was nothing any of them could do.

Letting out a soft sigh, Ito carefully approached his mate. Sometimes she became dangerously violent when she went through these strange mood swings and he hoped today would not be one of those days. Carefully he felt out her mood as he spoke, "Nala…Sakura called…"

Violet eyes flickered towards him and he saw her make an attempt to smile at him. However, the cheer he was sure she was trying to put into it fell short and it became wan. "What about?"

He hesitated before he said, "She wanted to get together and catch up…"

Something close to annoyance flashed through her eyes and he tensed, wondering if she'd snap. However, instead of snapping she flicked her hair over her shoulder in a snobbish way that was reminiscent of how she used to be before Kagome…from before. With a small huff she grumbled, "What is it with rich demonness' and needing to gossip?"

A small smile played over Ito's features and he said soothingly, "Once you come back I will have a bath ready for you and you can tell me all about it."

Her eyes softened considerably as she looked at her mate, pure love warming her features. "_Thank you_."

Ito knew she was thanking him for more than his offer and he snuffled her temple playfully as he leaned close. Silently, letting her know that there was no need for it because she was his to take care of. Nala closed her eyes at the sensation, a real smile playing along her lips before she stood up completely and kissed his cheek. "Let me go and meet her before she thinks I'm being rude."

The bear youkai chuckled, shaking his head as he spoke playfully. "Yes, yes. I'll call her and let her know you're going to meet her so she doesn't start spreading the rumors yet."

Nala's light laugh eased his beast a little before she shut the door behind her and she was gone. Ito stood there for a while, looking after her before moving towards his office with a heavy heart. It didn't seem like so long ago that all of them were happy, content. They were all together, like a family and everything seemed to be in place. Now…everything was just so _broken_ without the little ball of sunshine that had been the miko. It _hurt_ but he had to try to keep them together because he knew that no matter what she would want them to remember her fondly.

(OoO)

"So therefore the idiot had the _nerve_ to tell me to my _face_ that I was an ignorant _bitch_!"

Nala's eyebrow rose in mild amusement at the little Inu youkai beside her. The pink haired inu shot her a scathing glare as she growled out, "_Not_ that type of bitch either."

This time the demonness snorted as she held back a bark of laughter. "Oh but Sakura-chan wouldn't you _rather_ be called that to your face? I surely would."

A low growl was her only answer and by the grudgingly way it was let out, Nala had no doubt the woman agreed. Sakura was a very old friend from the court days of the old Western Lands so the inu was agreeable to be around most of the time. However, she had her moments when she was a twit just like the rest of the court demonness' and sometimes it was taxing to be around her. That was not so at this moment though, as she proved to be a useful distraction. The spider youkai had been wallowing in the empty hole in her chest that was left by Kagome's departure and later on _death_.

It had been a hard blow for the demonness as the little miko had become a sister/daughter to her. There had been a bond there that she'd never had before with any creature and now, here she was pregnant and she'd never be able to share it with Kagome.

The familiar stab of pain shot through Nala and probably sensing her darkening mood the female inu watched her carefully with knowing eyes. "Think of the baby."

Nala blinked and her hand went over the small bump that was her slowly growing stomach. She _knew_ Kagome would want her to be happy and wouldn't want her wallowing in sorrow but she _missed_ her terribly. Sometimes she thought she could catch a glance of the miko in the crowds but every time she looked it was never Kagome. Then the pain would come and the rage. OH the _rage_! She knew it wasn't fair to take it out on the taiyoukai. Knew from seeing the torture he'd went through _knowing_ what would happen that he must be in agony but _kami_ it was hard not to _despise_ him. Every time she saw him she wanted to tear him to pieces and hateful words flew from her mouth. After words when she was calm and he was gone there was nothing but _horrible_ guilt left behind. She couldn't help it though.

"Nala have you and Ito talked about names?"

The spider youkai blinked, Sakura wisely and carefully bringing her out of her thoughts. The youkai looked towards the inu, raven colored hair and heart shaped features skittering across her vision for a moment as she turned, and opened her mouth to answer. However, she froze before the words left her lips and the face she'd just seen registered in her mind. She whirled around and looked across the street in the direction the person had passed.

Immediately violet eyes fell upon the still figure standing alone by a window. A face with hidden eyes upturned towards a manikin that wore a beautiful but frilly summer dress while dark hair cascaded down her back almost touching the floor. Nala almost did a double take at the sight of the woman across the street that her mind screamed _'it can't be her! She's dead! This is a double! It can't be her!'_ but every nerve in her body _knew_ that power that seemed older and more mature if not completely _drained_.

She could hear Sakura calling her name but as she took a step towards the woman that _had_ to be Kagome she paid no mind. Nala opened her mouth to call out to the girl but suddenly a power that tasted familiar but seemed so much _stronger_ than she ever thought it actually was buffeted her. A warning and an acknowledgement rolled into it as someone she recognized but hadn't seen in _years_ stepped up beside Kagome. Lavender eyes settled on Nala and her mouth dropped to recognize Allen's possessive but protective stance near the miko as she chattered absentmindedly not noticing what was going on. Nala felt something in her freeze as coldness washed over her before it cracked and molten lava traveled up her body with fierce determination.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 9

**Title:** To the Promise of Meeting Once More…

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagome'ness, tear-jerker, drama, etc.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** SangoxMiroku, InuyashaxKikyoIncarnate, (SURPRISE PAIRING)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3

**Summary:** She'd failed and broken her promise to him. She had all this knowledge of what would happen and yet somehow fate found it funny to give her no options but to play it out. However, after some unexpected twists there's hope to be had…if only fate didn't find it so fun to throw monkey wrenches into her path. Can she find a way of keeping her promise? Or will she unknowingly shatter his heart completely?

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long to get out guys. Writers block has been killer and things have been pretty busy between school and work. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry it's not as long as I'd like it to be. Hopefully I can get back into the groove of things.

**To the Promise of Meeting Once More…**

_*9*_

"Nala think about what you're saying! Kagome is dead! You didn't even get a good look at the girl from what you told me. Besides even if it was, Allen is an old and powerful ryu!"

A snarl ripped from the woman's throat as she stopped pacing and glared at her mate, red flickering in her gaze for a moment. Ito put his hands up in a placating manner as he said more softly, "Think of the baby."

This seemed to make her waver for a moment before her face twisted once more. "You weren't there. It was her and just the fact that, that shifty bastard had known she was here just solidifies that fact."

She opened her mouth again to let her mate know the only reason she hadn't slit the fuckers throat was because she wouldn't be able to stop with just his blood. Nala opened her mouth to say more but in that second a scent that was pure leather and burning wood filled their noses. The demoness recognized it a second before he knocked on the door and she was in front of it in seconds with a hair raising snarl. Her eyes flashing dangerously as she threw the door open but the ryu didn't even flinch as he looked at her unimpressed. Before she could lunge towards him Ito was flinging her back and putting himself between she and the ryu, his body tense as he watched the dragon carefully not trusting his calm demeanor. Allen slowly walked forward, taking in the room with bland interest. Both demons could tell the creature infront of them was far different than the ryu they were used to seeing and Ito had no doubt that this was the true Allen, the one that was purely dragon. His lavender eyes flickered towards them and his pupils, for just a second, became vertical slits as they stood in the tense silence. Nala's harsh enraged breathes the only real sound in the room.

An eyebrow raised slowly and Allen spoke in clear boredom, "That can't be good for the baby."

"Fuck you."

Was her immediate reply and Ito tensed even more prepared for the dragon's retaliation but what he wasn't prepared for was the cold upturn of his lips.

"I don't think lover boy here would approve."

The next few seconds were a blur as Nala ripped past her mate, digging her claws into his shoulders to move him out the way. Those same claws dug deep into the ryu's suddenly lavender scaled neck as she slammed him up against the wall, a snarl twisting her features. A slight wince broke through those bland features for a moment, even as a ryu who was infinitely more powerful against these two demons a female demon with child was nothing to joke about.

"What the fuck are you playing at, asshole?!"

Allen's features darkened for a minute before smoothing over as he shrugged, scales shimmering in and out of existence all over his body as he did so however the ones giving him some protection on his neck stayed.

"So long as you don't tell the dog you can see her...if not then stay away from her."

Ito let out a low growl from deep in his chest, "That's not her."

He spared the kuma a brief look before looking back into Nala's eyes. "Think about it. Why should you tell him when all he has ever done is hurt her and let her go to her death...you don't even really like him..."

His eyes flickered gold for a moment and Nala hesitated, her hold on him slackening on him as she wavered. Ito watched, knowing what he said was only half true when it came to Nala. So again he growled out, "It's not her. Kagome is dead."

This time Allen shot him a sharp look as he growled out, "It is her and she's not dead."

"Why hasn't she asked for us...?" Nala's voice was soft but there was a sharp edge to it that warned the ryu what would happen if he lied. Allen was quiet for a while before he spoke again but this time there was just a hint of pain behind it. "She has forgotten everything...she only just remembered her family...and she's unable to see at the moment."

A small plaintive noise left the demoness as she let go of him and stepped away. Ito's face twisted in disgust and he snarled out, "You sick-!"

"Easy there, don't be too quick with your words." Allen cut him off smoothly but the threat was clearly there. He would use Kagome's amnesia against them if they weren't careful. "You can't hide her from him forever."

Allen shrugged at Ito's words and said easily, "I don't plan to. I'll let them meet eventually. Just on my terms."

Nala snorted rudely as she rasped out, "She'll hate you...she'll never forgive you for this."

The dragon was quiet for a while as he seemed to look past them before he spoke. "I can live with that...so long as I have these next few days I can live with all of it."

Without another word he turned and walked towards the door as he said, "Three days from now we'll be at the same area you saw us at. If I don't see you then I'll know what that means."

(OoO)

An emotion Kagome now recognized as excitement ran through her sharply at the idea of another trip outside her new home –or at least what felt _new_- at the shrine. Since her memories of the place had slowly been seeping back little by little with all the exposure she had to people there Kagome felt much more comfortable. However, the idea of venturing out into the city and being able to use Allen's eyes as her own was much more interesting than getting memories back. She sensed a familiar presence next to her and frowned at the buzz of energy coming off of him. Since she'd woken up his energy had been restless and anxious, it made her waver slightly.

"Allen…?"

She felt his eyes on her and just like that she was seeing herself through his eyes. Her raven colored locks fell in waves down to her calves, eyes hidden by a bandage wrapped around them, a long sleeve white turtle-neck over black leggings and black combat boots. It was strange to see her own head tilt in examination. Instantly Kagome felt the energy around Allen ebb a little and by the way the vision of her crinkled at the edges she knew he'd found it amusing.

"Weren't you going to ask me something?"

A light blush sprinkled over her cheeks before she shot him a playful glare through the bandages, making the dragon chuckle lightly. After a second she asked curiously, "Are you okay? You've been a little strange all morning."

He seemed to straighten a bit before he merely shrugged and said, "It's nothing I'm just a little distracted."

Allen became a little thoughtful and he asked, "You want to go by that area we went to that first day? I remember there was a dress you had liked."

Immediately the excitement from earlier returning with a vengeance as she grinned, "We're going now yes?"

Allen laughed lightly, offering her his arm as he spoke. "Yeah, we're going to go now. Let's just not go crazy with the spending."

Kagome snorted rudely and would have rolled her eyes if she could but instead she merely pinched his arm as she slipped hers through it. He glared at her playfully from what she could tell through his eyes and laughed at that. Her heart fluttered in her chest, the feeling that _something_ would happen today making itself known but she couldn't care less. She was getting out of the house and better yet, she was going shopping. What girl didn't like shopping?! She called out a goodbye to her mother, warmth filling her as she recognized her mother's voice echoing back to her from the kitchen. It felt good to have _some_ memories back and Allen promised that eventually she'd get them all back. She trusted Allen.

"What is going through the head of yours?"

Her unseeing eyes turned to his as they walked down the street towards the busy shopping area, through his eyes she could see all the people passing them by leisurely. "I was just thinking about how happy I am that I was found by you. I don't know what I would do if you hadn't."

She noticed his demeanor change slightly as he got quiet but he patted her hand affectionately. "I'm glad it was me that found you as well."

Warmth filled her as she continued being led down the street by him, watching everything through his eyes. Once in a while she'd point something out to him and they'd check it out but so far she'd only bought a dress and a sweater. Something about it felt oddly familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it completely. "You hungry?"

Kagome blinked before turning towards Allen and thinking about it. "A bit."

He chuckled but she noticed something about it seemed a little strained as he spoke. "I noticed a café so let's head there."

She hummed in agreement as she continued looking around the stores as they walked towards the café. Kagome allowed him to lead her to a seat before he sat across from her, purposefully he looked over the menu slowly so she could pick something through his eyes. Once she decided he called over a waiter and told him their order before leaning back and watching her. Her head cocked to the side as she examined herself through his eyes once more before asking, "What's going through that head of yours?

She could feel the smile turned towards her as she mimicked his question from earlier at him. "Just thinking about some things."

"What kind of tings?"

He seemed to hesitate before he said slowly, "Well…I just…want you to remember that everything I've done…it may seem selfish later on but…It is with the best intention…"

Kagome frowned, not completely understanding and she opened her mouth to say as much but in that moment a gasp caught both of their attention. As he turned to look, Kagome saw through his eyes a man and a woman staring at them or rather her in shock. The woman had beautiful long locks and violet eyes while the muscular man had short brown hair with matching eyes. The woman's eyes watered up as she took a step towards Kagome, the miko's eyes traveled down towards the woman's belly noticing the bump there. Something in her clenched painfully and something akin to shock or happiness rang through her entire being.

"_Nala how did you and Ito-san even get together?"_

"_What do you mean? He proposed of course?_

"_Let's be serious…you're probably the most dominant female alive….no way he just walked up to you and proposed."_

"_Okay so I might have coerced him into doing it…but he was taking forever."_

Laughter rang in her head as the memory played out and Kagome's mouth fell open. Nala…Nala was her friend…she knew this woman and the man was Ito…her mate. They were….having a baby…this was new?

"N…Nala?"

Suddenly arms were wrapped around her and the older demoness was crying into her shoulder, repeatedly murmuring that it was a miracle. However, through Allen's eyes she could see Ito's relieved but tight features. Something was wrong but she just couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was. For a second Allen's words rang through her head and a heavy weight filled her stomach as a nugget of doubt planted itself in the back of her mind.

'_Do I want my memory back….Do I want to ruin these happy days?'_


End file.
